


Your sex is on fire

by Changed_For_Good



Series: Sleepovers at Nicole's [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flat out sin tbh, Fluff, I think that about covers it...., Nicole has a candle obsession, Okay more tags for ch2, Oops, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Some netflix and chilling, This is honestly the most fun I've ever had writing a fic, Until SOMEONE decides to burn a bra, i'm still laughing, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changed_For_Good/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: Waverly though this would be just another 'sleepover' at her candle-obsessed girlfriend's house. Little does she know that Nicole has some other... more unorthadox plans for them.





	1. Chapter 1

One of the first things Waverly learnt about Nicole was her love for candles. She had them on almost every convenient surface in her apartment; the first time Waverly visited, she watched in shock as Nicole walked around and lit at least five tea candles on her bookshelf in the hallway, three large candles in glasses on her DVD rack in the lounge, two scented candles on her TV stand, one either side of the TV, six arranged in a pattern on her fireplace (they were pink and orange in an alternating pattern when Waverly first visited, but since then she realised that the colours were changed frequently). That wasn't to mention the ones on her windowsills, the ones on her kitchen sides, the ones on her many shelves in her bedroom. Every time she walked into the house, she would grab the lighter she always kept on the book self, and methodically light each and every candle in the room. Ones that weren't very contained she would blow out when she left the room, but if it was in a tall glass with nothing overhanging it, it would burn until the wax ran out. Waverly considered it incredible, the amount of money and time she dedicated to her candles, but as someone who spent the last six years of her life collecting information on demons whose existences had been disputable, she couldn't really judge. She began to find them a comfort, after a while. It was one thing that she could always be sure of: when she walked in to Nicole's house, there would be candles burning. 

That evening, Nicole had invited her round to relax for a while, and maybe watch a show on Netflix. She'd dragged Nicole into Once Upon A Time, so that she could rant with someone else about whatever bothered her in that particular episode. Or season. Or, lately, entire show. Nicole found it endearing; she was of the opinion that not nearly enough people truly valued what Waverly Earp had to say. 

When she turned up that evening, she brandished a bag of snacks in one hand and a new candle in the other. Occasionally, she brought Nicole a new candle if she saw one in the store that smelt nice, or she noticed that the supply Nicole kept in her third kitchen cabinet was running low. Nicole smiled and stepped back to allow Waverly in, kissing her gently. They'd both left work at the same time, and had agreed to meet up after Nicole had showered and Waverly had shopped for them. Usually Nicole would be stocked up on snacks, but this had been a more impromptu arrangement than usual.  
"How are you, baby?" Nicole asked, heading through to the lounge.  
"You mean since you last asked just over an hour ago? Just fine." Waverly replied.  
"Do you want me to microwave this popcorn now or later?"  
"What flavour did you get?"  
"What flavour do I always get, Nicole?" Waverly asked, rhetorically, as she pulled out the multipack of sweet and salty popcorn. She knew it was Nicole's favourite.  
"Okay, I was just checking," Nicole defended herself, but with no sign of offence in her voice. "What do you want to watch?" She called through from the lounge as she heard Waverly close the microwave, click a few buttons, curse, click another few, and finally get the thing working. She'd never been able to work that damn microwave.  
"I don't mind. Your call." Waverly told her, setting to emptying the other snacks into bowls. She had bacon corn puffs, onion ring crisps, mini chocolate muffins and all the other fun stuff that responsible adults always ate for dinner.  
"You don't want to watch Once?"  
"No."  
"The 100?"  
" _No_ "  
"How about a really dramatic sing-along of Les Miserables?" Nicole suggested, after flicking through the categories for a while. They'd been working their way through a few musicals, and last time they met up they'd watched Chicago. They had both agreed that Les Mis was by far the best one to sing along to.  
"Oh my god, yes!" Waverly exclaimed, grinning as she entered Nicole's lounge, brandishing bowls of snacks.  
"Do you need any help, baby?" Nicole asked, crossing the room to take the bowl of onion ring crisps out of her girlfriend's hands before they decorated the floor. They placed all the food except the popcorn on the table, and snuggled close on the sofa to watch Les Miserables.

\---

"Oh, baby. It ends the same way every time, you know?" Nicole asked, tenderly wiping tears from Waverly's face. Waverly laughed through the sobbing.  
"I know, it just got me." She muttered, leaning into Nicole. Nicole merely held her until she'd stopped crying, then dried her cheeks again. Nicole had quickly realised that anything could make Waverly cry, and nothing could stop Waverly from crying. She didn't mind, and just comforted her until she stopped of her own accord. Once Waverly had composed herself, she began looking for where the popcorn had been put. She realised that it was on the floor, just out of her reach. Nicole soon twigged from the fidgeting that Waverly was looking for it.  
"Can't reach the popcorn, Waves?" Nicole smirked, demonstrating her ability to touch the bowl, with what Waverly lovingly referred to as her 'freakishly long goddamn arms'. Waverly scowled playfully.  
"Nicole, please pass me the popcorn?" She begged. Nicole took one piece out, and offered it to Waverly. Waverly knew that she probably intended for her to just take it, but that seemed like such a waste of opportunity. She wrapped her lips around Nicole's fingers, taking the food. Holding her wrist in place, Waverly swallowed the popcorn, before swirling her tongue insistently around Nicole's fingers, gathering ever last trace of the sugar and salt. She looked back at Nicole to see dark, blown eyes staring back at her.  
"Do you want to go to bed?" Waverly teased, gently releasing Nicole's wrist. That seemed to get Nicole's attention.  
"Yeah... let me go and get ready." She muttered, pressing a kiss to Waverly's cheek and heading to the bathroom. Waverly grinned, before turning off the television, blowing out the candles, and heading to Nicole's room.

She made no effort to change into pyjamas; she knew that Nicole would just be removing them anyway. She did, however, light the multitude of candles that adorned every surface in Nicole's room. She loved to watch her girlfriend, naked, go around and blow out every single one, usually walking a bit funny. She then flopped against the bed, resolving to just wait for Nicole.

That's how Nicole found Waverly barely five minutes later; spread across her bed, eyes closed. She was almost too beautiful to disturb, like a work of art brought to life by the gently flickering candles.  
"Tired, baby?" Nicole asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Waverly's eyes snapped open.  
"Not at all," Waverly smirked, sitting up and pulling Nicole into a kiss. It lasted all of five seconds before it grew more heated, hands pushing under t-shirts, tongues sliding against each other as if this was the last opportunity they'd get. Waverly was getting desperate, and Nicole could tell. It only took a slight shift for Nicole to be on top of Waverly, one of her favourite places to be. Waverly began tugging at Nicole's top, a plain white tank top that she only ever wore indoors. She helped Waverly remove it, before working on Waverly's own top; a cream button down blouse that had too many damn buttons to be convenient. She only undid a few before she was tugging it off and away.  
It felt like hours had passed when they were finally down to underwear, Nicole settling with a certain finality between Waverly's legs. The kisses they shared were hungry and bruising, punctuated by tiny moans from Waverly, mostly. Nicole decided to finally give in to her, unclipping her bra and flinging it away with the rest of her clothes. Absent mindedly, Waverly unclipped Nicole's and watched it fall away from her as Nicole kissed a path down her neck, sucking and nibbling at random intervals, earning whimpers of approval and growing want with every one. She was sucking a mark into Waverly's collarbone when Waverly pulled her hair slightly.  
"Nic, I can smell burning."  
"It's just the candles, baby." Nicole replied, lavishing Waverly's chest with kisses and licks. Waverly whimpered, desperate for Nicole to continue. But after a moment she could still smell the burning smell.  
"Baby, something's burning. Nicole!" She insisted, pushing Nicole away. Nicole finally listened, rolling off of Waverly and sitting up to see a decent sized blaze on her chest of drawers.  
"Fuck!" Nicole exclaimed, leaping out of bed. It wasn't big enough to require an evacuation just yet, but it was too big to beat it out with a towel. Just then, the urgent beeping of the fire alarm started, as if the big old flame in the bedroom wasn't a big enough giveaway.  
"Shit, Nicole! Call the fire brigade!" Waverly yelled, jumping out of the bed and moving towards the door.  
"Waverly that is the quickest way to out us both to the whole of Purgatory! We are both naked!!" Nicole yelled back, backing Waverly towards the door.  
"Fucking hell, Nicole! What are we supposed to do?!"  
"Don't you move. If it gets to smokey, leave. I'll be right back!" She replied, legging it towards the kitchen.  
"Leave where, Nicole?! Run out into the street in my pants?!" Waverly yelled, receiving no reply. She stood, shocked, watching the flame flicker menacingly. It was relatively small, taking up only half of the drawers, but it had caught alight to the cloth draped over it. In just a matter of moments, Nicole was running in with a length of rubber piping that must have been plugged in to either the kitchen or bathroom tap, giving out a rather pitiful stream of water. It was enough, however, to tackle the small fire. For good measure, Waverly dashed out and filled a large bowl with water from the free bathroom tap, and chucked it on the remains of the smouldering candle. She immediately ran back for another load, but before it was filled, Nicole called back to her.  
"It's fine, Waves! Turn the tap off, it's out."  
Waverly ran to the kitchen and turned the water off, before heading back to the bedroom, the adrenaline in her veins slowly wearing off. The fire alarm also seemed to understand as it's incessant bleeping stopped suddenly, pitching them into an abrupt calmness and silence. She entered the bedroom to see Nicole stood dumbfounded in the centre of the slightly smokey room, over the minorly charred chest of drawers. Her eyes were fixed on one particular spot. She'd blown all of the other candles out, but looked to be, in Waverly's opinion, in a minor sense of shock.  
"Can you tell what started it?" Waverly asked curiously, stepping up behind Nicole and running her hands down her bare back.  
"Yeah ... your bra." Nicole replied, biting back a disbelieving laugh. Waverly looked between her almost naked girlfriend and the blackened top of the bedroom furniture, and immediately started howling with laughter. Tears streamed down her face as she flung herself onto Nicole's bed.  
"Hey, it's not funny!" Nicole protested, a smile spreading across her face despite herself. Waverly just laughed harder, clutching her sides, aching already. Nicole giggled, and kissed Waverly's chest again, crawling over her.  
"It's hilarious, baby," Waverly wheezed, struggling to catch her breath. "You- set fire to- my-" she attempted, but another bout of laughter wracked her body, stealing her words away. Nicole couldn't help but laugh with her for a second.  
"Stop laughing!" She insisted, to which Waverly paid no attention. She began to doubt that Waverly would ever stop, she was so hysterical. Nicole watched her laughing for a few moments, before deciding to get her own back for the humiliation.

Nicole quickly formulated a plan to get her attention, and before Waverly could process any individual actions, Nicole was pulling Waverly's panties down and burying a finger inside her abruptly. A loud moan of pleasure replaced the laughter instantly, and Nicole, satisfied that she was wet enough, thrust another finger in. Waverly whined in a high pitch, grabbing at Nicole's back needily. Nicole smirked, leaning in to Waverly's ear.  
"You're not laughing now, are you?" She hissed, causing Waverly to arch her back with a groan. She had been to panicked to be annoyed at their earlier interruption, but as Nicole's fingers slid through the wetness, massaging waves of pleasure through her, she remembered just how ready she'd been for Nicole. She felt the pressure building quickly, and quicker still when Nicole began to press her thumb into her engorged clit, drawing circles over and over. The torturous ministrations gained Nicole several sets of nail marks down her back as she slowly teased Waverly, constantly denying her the release she needed. Her heavy breathing evolved into desperate panting, her legs widening in need. Nicole began to move faster, spurred on by tugging of her hair, determined to draw an orgasm out of her. She felt her walls began to flutter around her fingers after a few moments, and heard the tiny whimpers began to grow on Waverly's lips, chains of expletives desperately uttered.  
"God, Nicole, I'm-" She whined, trying to brace her rapidly shaking legs. She momentarily grabbed the duvet in her fist, but quickly realised that it wasn't quite as satisfying as yanking a fist full of Nicole's hair, and scratching a new path up her back. She was helpless against the rush of pleasure that flooded through her when she finally reached her climax, clamping tightly around Nicole's fingers that didn't stop pumping as orgasm after orgasm was coaxed out of her. She held on to Nicole through each one, as if she'd die without. She barely felt alive when she finally fell limply against Nicole's bed, to the feeling of kisses being dotted over her stomach. Her eyes snapped open when a tongue dipped into her navel, and she stared for a moment at the magnificent woman who looked up at her.

She coaxed Nicole up her body to lie with her, holding her close.  
"I still can't believe you set fire to my bra." Waverly grinned after a while, arms wrapped around Nicole.  
"I'll have to buy you a new one." Nicole smiled, kissing Waverly's forehead. Waverly snuggled closer.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I have more than enough." Waverly assured her.  
"I can't believe I finally got to use my emergency hosepipe. My dad used to have one under our kitchen sink in case of a fire." Nicole admitted. Waverly raised her eyebrows.  
"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to want to use that, Nicole." Waverly pointed out, before yawning loudly. Nicole just laughed and stroked her hair.  
"Do you want to go to sleep now, baby?" Nicole asked, seeing Waverly yawn, eyes heavy.  
"Mhm." Waverly mumbled, tugging blankets around them. They had to open the window to let fresh air in, so Nicole had grabbed extra blankets to compensate for the coldness. She reached over and turned the lamp off, plunging them into darkness.  
"Night baby, I love you."  
"I love you too, bra burner." Waverly grinned. Had she not been so clearly exhausted, Nicole would probably have pushed her out of the bed.

\---

"Morning, girls!" Dolls called when he finally arrived at the BBD, a surprisingly awake and alert Wynonna in tow.  
"Mornin'!" both Waverly and Nicole called, flicking through various case files. Waverly would read out witness reports for Nicole to type, a routine they'd started a when Waverly had first started spending nights at Nicole's.  
"Hey, 'Nonna! Guess what Nicole did last night!" Waverly yelled. Nicole gasped playfully.  
"Don't you dare, Waverly Earp!"  
Wynonna was instantly intrigued, stopping in her tracks to listen to her sister.  
"She threw my bra into a candle and set fire to her entire chest of drawers." Waverly giggled. Nicole threw her hands in the air melodramatically, setting Waverly off laughing harder. It was only when she caught sight of Wynonna's frown that she remembered just what it implicated about their relationship... and just what Wynonna hadn't picked up from their hints so far.  
"So... did you two like..." Wynonna started, and Nicole was pretty certain that even Dolls in the office of the BBD must have had a white-knuckled grip on the edge of something.  
"Did you have some kind of pillow fight? Or were you tidying up or... what?" She asked, and Waverly was torn between relief and absolute despair. She opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't find the words. Nicole just looked between the two sisters, amazed at how Wynonna had still not figured it out.  
"Wynonna, I need you in here." Dolls called after a moment of searching silence, his tone betraying his absolute agony. Nicole hid a smirk under her hand; she and Waverly both knew that regardless of how much he wanted to tell Wynonna, he wouldn't.  
"I'm going to get on with some of my work, baby. See you later." Waverly muttered, slipping off Nicole's desk and following her sister. She shook her head slightly as she left, and Nicole had to admit that she admired Waverly's strength not to have grabbed her sister and screamed at her by now. They were barely even trying to conceal their relationship any more.

Nicole waved her goodbye, and set to thinking of what she could do to make up for a burned bra...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole decides just how she's going to make up for Waverly's burned bra...

"Hey, baby. Are you coming over tonight?" Nicole asked as she passed Waverly in the corridor of the police station. Waverly paused to consider this.  
"If you're game, I am." She decided, smiling at Nicole.  
"I'll get some food in then. What would you like?"  
"Do you remember that ham and leek pasta stuff?"  
Nicole laughed, remembering the time that Waverly sat flicking it at her as if she hadn't graduated kindergarten yet.  
"Sure, baby. Also... I got you a present." Nicole winked, before heading off to the reception area, doubtlessly going on patrol. She left Waverly with a multitude of questions on the tip of her tongue.

\---

They finished dinner with a surprising lack of pasta on either of them, a stark contrast to the last time they enjoyed this meal. Or enjoyed throwing it, anyway. Regardless, Waverly, upon that particular pasta incident, did complete her mission of getting Nicole back into the shower, and it didn't exactly have a bad result, so who was Nicole to question her strategies? But Waverly didn't want to shower with Nicole today; she wanted to know what the damn hell she'd gotten her as a present. Whenever she'd asked, Nicole had just given her a small smirk and a suggestion of patience. Waverly didn't like patience when it involved her girlfriend.

It seemed like hours before Nicole agreed to leave the plates to 'soak', and somewhat coyly led Waverly to her bedroom. Waverly wasn't sure what to expect when Nicole knelt over and pulled a box from beneath her bed; white with a pink ribbon. The lid was easy enough to pull off, revealing an abundance of white tissue paper. Waverly sat on Nicole's bed, grinning as she began to pull back layers of the paper. It wasn't until halfway down the box that she caught sight of the purple silk, and upon lifting it, realised just what Nicole's present was.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Nicole..." Waverly gasped, gently lifting the bra from the paper. It was silky, lacy, and entirely too pretty. The panties were similar, stitched with intricate detail despite the fact that they were barely there.  
"I just thought... I ruined your old bra, and they were pretty and-" Nicole started, before catching Waverly's blown pupils and stunned expression.  
"If it's too much you don't have to wear them, and certainly not for me, I just-"  
"Nicole," Waverly interrupted her stuttered assurances, and looked between her girlfriend and the underwear a few more times. Her heart pounded erratically, irrationally because Nicole had seen her naked. Nicole had seen her naked, covered in sweat, and making lewd noises that would embarrass a room full of teenage boys. But somehow this went beyond the physical act of sex.  
"I just need a minute." Waverly managed eventually, almost running out of the room.

It took Nicole an embarrassingly long time to realise that she'd taken the box with her.

Waverly sat on the closed lid of Nicole's toilet seat. Her heart continued to pound, and she was almost certain that she hadn't been this turned on in her entire life, without touching, without kissing. She thought of Nicole shopping for the underwear, and what she'd have been thinking as she brought it, and how often she must have thought of her wearing it. Waverly knew she would, were their roles reversed. 

She took her time getting naked, and even more pulling the underwear on. The panties felt incredibly luxurious and soft against her thighs as she pulled them up. She imagined Nicole sat alone in her room, slowly getting more wound up as time went on. The imagery served to wet Waverly, and she realised that if she took too much longer, the panties would be ruined before Nicole even got to them. She clipped the bra up and admired in the mirror how well it cupped her breasts, and how pretty it managed to be. It was undoubtedly sexy.

When she finally left the bathroom, she half expected Nicole to be stood outside. But she wasn't, and the short walk along the cold laminate flooring of Nicole's apartment managed to be exhilarating and terrifying all at once.

Every scrap of nervousness dissipated the moment Nicole set eyes on her.

Somehow, Waverly knew the way Nicole's eyes raked her form was far from predatory. In her experience, there was a way men seemed to do it that made her feel like nothing but a piece of meat being sized up. But with Nicole, she could see in her eyes that there was nothing but awe and admiration for her. And sure, there was lust, and she knew ultimately that Nicole was about 0.5 seconds away from jumping her bones, but there was love and want and need too, and it was all returned in abundance.

"You're stunning, baby." Nicole hummed as she slipped her hands from Waverly's back to her hips, her fingers briefly teasing the flowery lace edges of the panties. Waverly grinned, leaning up ever so slightly to connect their lips, tangling a hand in loose auburn hair and resisting the urge to pull already.  
"You're not too bad yourself," Waverly breathed, distracting Nicole with gentle, tempting kisses as her fingers coaxed button after button through their holes until the sheer black shirt that Nicole had worn was falling away from her body. A gentle tug and it was an inky puddle on the floor.  
"Don't touch it." Nicole joked, because of course if there was going to be a joke about her traumatic prior experiences that had somehow spread throughout their friendship group, it would be that.  
"Right now, the only thing I want to touch is your ass." Waverly muttered, just loud enough for Nicole to hear clearly. She defined her point by sliding her hands from her shoulders to her butt, giving it a firm squeeze before setting to the task of removing one of the only barriers left to access of her bare skin. The promise of Nicole's bare skin entirely at her disposal was more than enough to spur her the urgency. In moments, Nicole was stepping out of the bundle of denim, and backing Waverly towards the bed.  
"Now we're equal," Waverly pointed out briefly as she found herself pushed against the bed, with Nicole straddling her.  
"We are. But don't you find true equality a little boring?" Nicole teased, shifting her hips just enough to move against Waverly.  
"Indeed. But what can we do about it, I wonder?" Waverly said, before sitting up and unclipping Nicole's plain black bra, swiping it off and dropping it to the floor in one efficient and practised motion. Nicole would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed.  
"Nice work, baby." Nicole praised, almost teasing because she knew what casual praise to Waverly.  
"Thanks. I learnt from the best," Waverly replied, and Nicole laughed.  
"It's not on fire yet. Have you learnt anything at all?"  
"Clearly not," Waverly mused. "But do I really need an excuse now to buy you sexy underwear?"

Nicole lost her patience with the conversation, finally leaning back in to busy their mouths. What started off as a gentle kiss ended up a battle for dominance, and surprisingly soon Nicole found herself pinned beneath a very determined and empowered Waverly Earp.  
"If I'd had known this is what it'd do to you, I would have brought you lingerie a long time ago." Nicole said, gasping as Waverly briefly ground down on her thigh in a quick attempt to abate some of the pressure coiling there. Nicole grabbed her hips and pulled Waverly into her, watching the bliss slowly mounting in Waverly's face, before abruptly flipping them.

"Something I need to take care of, baby?" Nicole asked, beginning to kiss along Waverly's jawline, occasionally peppering bites along the tender skin. Waverly let a long, shuddered breath out and dragged her fingers through Nicole's hair, a silent plea. Nicole pulled back after a moment, just to admire the woman beneath her.  
"You're gorgeous, Waverly. You are so, so beautiful, and funny, and clever-" Nicole murmured, cupping Waverly's cheek before being cut off with a firm kiss, rendering her almost breathless.  
"I love you," Waverly gasped between kisses. "I love you."

It was between the kisses that Nicole's hand dipped into Waverly's panties, past the soft satin and her thick curls to the copious wetness that soaked her. It took little to no effort to push her fingers in, revelling in the sudden tensing of Waverly's frame and the low grunt it elicited.  
"You're so wet for me, baby. So wet." Nicole muttered, pulling her fingers back a little before thrusting them back, all too aware of the extra moisture that flooded into her palm at the words. Waverly whimpered, throwing her arm across her face, only narrowly avoiding whacking Nicole.  
"No baby, I want to see you." Nicole muttered, nuzzling the arm away and engaging Waverly's mouth in another kiss. Waverly was often embarrassed by the noises Nicole's fingers made as they moved, no matter how often Nicole assured her that she found it hot. So Nicole always did her best to quell those fears, even when she has two fingers in the girl.

She soon decided, however, that two wouldn't be enough. Waverly was more than wet enough to take the extra width, and judging by the guttural moan it elicited it was well received. Nicole smiled against Waverly's cheek, putting just a little more strength behind each thrust. With each tiny burst of air in Waverly's shallow breaths came a tiny whimper, and Nicole knew it wouldn't take much longer.  
"Do you want to come for me, Wave?" She asked, moving just a little faster. Waverly gasped as her back arched, her muscles lurching into tension.  
"That's it, baby. Come for me." Nicole hummed as Waverly yelled out, the tension finally snapping with a push of her fingers. Waverly was barely aware of anything except Nicole's gentle voice winding her down, and the movements of her fingers tapering down to nothing.

She took few moments to regain her breath and sanity, before rolling her unsuspecting girlfriend onto her back.  
"I believe I have some unfinished business with you, Miss Haught." Waverly stated, straddling Nicole's hips in a single concise movement. Nicole raised her eyebrows in mock-surprise.  
"Is that so, Miss Earp? On what grounds?" She questioned.  
"Destruction of personal property," Waverly sighed, twirling a strand of hair around her fingertips, pausing for a moment for dramatic effect. "Suspected Arson." She finished, looking gravely at the woman beneath her.  
"Indeed Miss Haught, it's not looking too good for you at all. You've been a very naughty girl."  
"And how do you think they're going to punish me, Miss Earp?" Nicole asked, feigning fear.  
"Oh, it's not them you should be concerned about, young lady," Waverly muttered, grinning as she hooked a single finger under Nicole's chin. "It's me." Waverly grabbed Nicole's hands and pulled them above her head.  
"Now, you're going to leave those exactly where I've put them until I get back." Waverly told her, pinning them firmly on the pillow.  
"Understood?"  
"Yes ma'am." Nicole nodded, shuddering at the control Waverly had taken. Waverly carefully dismounted her girlfriend and left the room confidently, making sure to leave a slight swagger in her step.

As soon as she got outside the room, she began trying to calm her racing heart. She and Nicole had got into roleplays a few times, but nothing like this. It scared her how naturally it came to her, how in character she managed to get. But Nicole seemed to be enjoying it, and in honesty so was she, so she figured it must be fine. 

She stayed out of the room for a few minutes just to let Nicole become wound up, and when she returned, she instantly noticed it had been effective. Nicole was soaked, cheeks already slightly flushed and clearly straining to keep her hands down. She watched Waverly saunter in, still in her bra and panties. Nicole couldn't help but admire, once again, how gorgeous she looked in them.  
"Any development on my case?" Nicole asked, trying not to let her hips move as Waverly sat on the edge of the bed, spreading a hand across Nicole's toned abs.  
"There may be one way I can let you go with reduced charges..." Waverly hummed, barely moving her fingertips over the twitching muscles. "But I'll need you to be a very good girl."  
Nicole gasped, back arching. "Anything." She managed, as Waverly smiled.  
"Good!" She said brightly, standing abruptly from the bed. Nicole whimpered at the loss of contact, especially when she saw Waverly drag a basket from under her bed. It was a little wicker storage basket, and it it was an array of sex toys they had amassed. Nicole's mouth dried as Waverly picked out the eight inch silicone dildo in what she considered to be a horrendous shade of purple, but had to admit the colour made it no less satisfying. Waverly sighed, tugging down her panties.  
"I'm disappointed it had to come to this. I really liked these." She sniffed, kicking them away as she stepped into the strap on. It took a few practised motions to tighten it, and Nicole swore she could come from the sight of Waverly alone. Waverly didn't give her much more time to consider that before she was climbing onto the bed between Nicole's legs, pulling at her panties.  
"I hope you understand that we simply cannot proceed with obstructions like this," Waverly said, tugging them over her bent knees and down over her angles, making sure to just scrape her knuckles along her skin.  
"I understand, ma'am" Nicole affirmed breathlessly, watching Waverly lean over to her bedside drawer for the lube they kept in there.  
"Ma'am, I don't think that's necessary." Nicole suggested, as Waverly retrieved the bottle and sat on her knees, legs spread wide. She could feel her wetness growing as Waverly ignored her, spreading it over her hands and then down the length of the fake cock, coating its length in wetness. Nicole whined, throwing her head back. After a moment, she felt Waverly shifting forwards between her legs.  
"I hoped it wouldn't come to this, Miss Haught." Waverly growled, aligning the tip with Nicole's entrance before pushing in unceremoniously, drawing a scream from Nicole. Waverly moaned at the noise, leaning right across Nicole to ensure her wrists stayed pinned to the pillow. With the other hand, she rubbed Nicole's clit insistently. She knew she wouldn't last very long at all, and she was proved right in a matter of moments. Feeling the shift in Nicole's breathing pattern and the beginnings of tension in her legs, Waverly began to pump her hips shallower and faster. Nicole panted, resisting the urge to break her hands free of the grip and yank at Waverly's hair.  
"God, I'm-" Nicole stuttered, before emitting a guttural groan as her entire body froze in ecstacy. Waverly smiled as she shook, before gently slowing her hips down until she was still. When Nicole finally fell to the bed limply, Waverly untied the strap on and yanked it off of herself, flinging it to the floor before nestling next to Nicole.  
"We're going to need a shower," Waverly sighed as she felt life returning to her girlfriend, her fingers slowly entwining with her own.  
"We are. But more importantly, what's the charges held against me now?" Nicole grinned, stroking Waverly's hair out of her face.  
"Being too damn cute," Waverly responded, giggling at the blush that formed.  
"And also you're still an arsonist after last week." 

If Nicole were to be asked how Waverly ended up on the floor, she would have pleaded innocence. Except... perhaps not, depending on what the punishment entailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated and finished the fic!!! Go me!!! Shoutout to my girlfriend who reminded me to do this, and spent most of the writing process reading out lines of my other fics to embarrass me! If 'shut up now or I'll hang up, seriously!' Cropped up anywhere in here, you know who to blame!
> 
> Seriously, thanks for reading my sins. Let me know what you thought! I didn't mean for this to get as kinky as it did but eh what can you do?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment on my previous fic, in which someone said that flinging flammable items of clothing in a room full of candles makes them nervous. I laughed at the mental image of Nicole flat out lobbing a bra across a room and straight into a candle, and then decided to fic it, as you do.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed- it's a little shorter than my last but I hope you all liked it! Please leave Kudos and Comments, they make me very happy and inspire further fics, apparently XD Thank you for reading!!


End file.
